Reunited
by The-Wolfs-flower
Summary: He was back, after all these years. With the same above it all attitude. Gajeel and Metalicana reunite and Levy is done with Gajeel's childish behavior.


**Hi, this is my first published fanfic. i really wanted to see a reunion fic between Gajeel and Metalicana, but there weren't any so i wrote one :). I hope you like it. I'm open to constructive criticism. So leave a review if you'd like. disclaimer I don't own fairy tail, this is just for fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited<strong>

"Hello my son"

"Fuck you"

"Is that anyway to…."

"Fuck you old man. Is leaving for 14 years anyway to treat your child?"

"You went even awake for half of that….."

"That's not the fuckin point. And you know it."

"Gajeel..." Levy interjected voice full of understanding and love "Give him a chance to explain." She put her hand on his shoulder; he tried his best to glare at her. She was unfazed "Please?" It was barley a whisper.

"He doesn't deserve one. He left me, after years of bashing my birth parents for doing the same, after crushing my faith in humans. After all of that, He left like I was nothing, without explanation. I sat and trained in that cave for months, because it wasn't the first time he'd taken off for weeks at a time to test me to see if I could survive. But it was the longest. After 3 months I left. 3 months later I came back to see if he had come back but nothing had changed. It was all EXACLY how I left it. At some point I figured he'd died, but then I thought what could kill the great and powerful Metalicana? Then I decided that he was dead. Dead to me because 'No self-respecting father would leave his child behind without explanation'" Metalicana looked away in shame as those where the words he would tell Gajeel as a child whenever he asked about his birth parents and he would boast that he was far superior to them in every way. "He left me with nothing, nothing but my magic and resentment towards people. So I became a cold hearted bastard and hurt people, destroyed lives," he looked into levy's eyes "I almost killed you." She could see he wanted to cry, but she also saw the determination not to "He doesn't deserve a chance."

"Gajeel Redfox!" all of the sweetness was gone from her voice and her face became a ball of stubborn fury, cheeks puffed out and red and a shadow of fear fell over Gajeel's face. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve that look but he knew he was going to pay for it. He was just grateful that she didn't have that accursed bag with her. He swallowed as sweat dripped down his face, staying silent for he knew better then to try and defend himself when she got to this point of anger. "I think you and I know damn well that you are the last person to deem who is worthy of a chance. You got yours because you worked for it. Now I believe that he has done more than enough to deserve a CHANCE. Your full forgiveness and trust? Perhaps not, but I think saving magic is more than enough for a chance to explain, TO YOU, from HIS MOUTH, NOT IGNEELS, NOT GRANDENIES BUT HIS, WHAT HAPPENED! NOW YOU GO OVER THERE AND LISTEN!"

Gajeel and all of their surrounding gild mates were shocked, natsu almost busting out into a fit of laughter but his team had anticipated his reaction and jumped his before he could even get out a snicker. Hands clasped over his mouth all simultaneously shushing him, never taking their eyes off the pair. Levy not yet showing any signs of calming and Gajeel to fear stricken to move. Metalicana surprised more by his son's fear then the little blue haired fairy's outburst, took advantage of his son's frozen state and slithered down to get a better look of the small (even by human standers) human. Nuzzling her stomach with his snout and taking in her sent he decided that he liked her. She smelt like a well learned human, like old tomes and ink. Like an ancient library, the sent permeated her skin so much so that it over took the scent of blood and poisoned waters and sweat, but with that he could still smell his son all over her. Not as if they had just rutted, but as if he had claimed her. As if he had begun the courting process. Pried welled in his chest as he had never expected his son to choose such an amazing women to be his mate. Though in the split second it took Metalicana to process this information Gajeel was in between them arm protectively placed in front of levy (who was getting ready to round on Metalicana about the fact that if he took the condescending tone out of his voice his son might be more inclined to listen) knees bent and ready to fight.

"Stay away from her!" His voice was a deep growl, fury dripping out of it like a leaky faucet. The implied _**Mine **_was heard loud and clear by his father, who although taken aback by his sons sudden possessiveness raised himself back onto his hind legs and laughed so loud that it shook everyone nearby. Levy still getting over being pushed behind the dragon slayer almost fell over, Gajeel caught her and held her snug in his arm her head resting on his shoulder her cheeks still aflame but for a whole new reason, Gajeel's body still posed to attack.

Still laughing Metalicana spoke "quite the spite fire isn't she? I don't even know her name yet and I am already thoroughly impressed! Haha I'm surprised you got such a wonderful creature to look at you twice, let alone build up a relationship strong enough that she can yell at you with out repercussion. HAHAHA! Even I haven't done that without some sly retort coming out of that disrespectful mouth of yours" he went on, ignoring the loud shout coming from his son. "See? Always so quick to come to your own defense. Now what might your name be, little miss spit fire?"

Levy was racked with nerves all of a sudden, the surge of confidence was now gone, and was now replaced with a swarm of butterflies inside of her stomach. Resisting the urge to bury her head into Gajeel's chest, she toke a deep breath and tried expel that butterflies while also attempting to straighten herself out only for Gajeel's grip on her shoulders to tighten. It was her turn to give in, she didn't get why he was still holding her but the look he was giving his father seemed to say that her current position was nonnegotiable. Looking up at Gajeel once more and letting out a sigh and turned her gaze over to his father. He was indeed a regal beast; the metal plates that adorned his skin shone in the sun like armor and reminded her of the knights she read about in her fairytale books she read as a child. He oozed intimidation; his red orbs mimicked the look of his son. Something told her that he was not easily enraged, but that his anger was a force to be reckoned with. Metalicana tilted his head at her silently asking if she intended to answer his question. Mustering up her charge she did her best to look him in the eye and spoke "My name is Levy McGarden. I am a solid script mage and work as fairy tails resident translator and decryption expert." She was well aware of old customs and knew he was asking for much more than her name, she refused to lose his respect so soon after gaining it. Metalicana smiled he had been right, she was smart.

"What are you to my son?" he asked. His smile grew as he saw both of their faces take on a new wave of heat.

"I'd to think of myself as a dear friend, oh great one." She tried to speak through her embarrassment, and dare not look up at Gajeel out of fear of what his reaction might be. A look of curiosity overcame Metalicana's face. 'Dear friend'? Her scent said otherwise, the way his son held her told a completely different story. He thought for a moment, back to their earlier conversation 'I almost killed you'. He understood why his son had yet to tell her that he wanted her to be his mate. His Gajeel was guilt ridden over whatever he had done to the blue fairy. Metalicana's face softened and he leaned down to face level with his son, his breath blowing levy's hair. He spoke in a language so old that even levy would not know a word of it.

"My son..." he spoke in dragon tongue "Why have you yet to claim your mate? What holds you back? You have already started your courtship, why is she unaware of this? What have you done to keep you from claiming such a brilliant young women? I don't often find worth in humans, but even I see the value in this one. She is a catch even among dragon standards. Tell me why."

"I hurt her! Okay?!" he yelled back speaking in the same ancient dialect as his father "I pined her to a tree along with her best friends for no other reason than to start some senseless war! I don't deserve her, I don't deserve her friendship or forgiveness! I sure as hell don't deserve her love. I don't deserve to grow old with her nor have kids with her! I was lucky to get what she's given me already; I don't plan on pushing my luck. I'm lucky I can hold her in my arms as it is without her crying out in fear! That's why I won't claim her. I'll just break her again.''

Levy sat in Gajeel's arms hair blowing everywhere, and watched the exchange (Though the torrents of air made it a bit hard). She had no idea that Gajeel was bilingual, and she swore that he had never been hotter than he was right now. Seeing him speak so fluently in such an old langue out beat every battle she had seen him in. He would teach her, even if it meant she had to become a dragon slayer! She would learn if I was the last thing she did! She started coming out of her thoughts when Gajeel began to hold her a bit tighter, it wasn't like before though. This time it was more like how a frightened child held his teddy bear. She really wondered what they were talking about and if it was her fault. She feared that she caused an argument between them. Her fears did not disappear, but did diminish slightly when Metalicana bellowed with laughter once again.

"BREAK HER?! HAHAHAHA! Something tells me that she would take great offense to that statement. Perhaps take a swing at you with one of her less Precious tomes! Haha! My son you still have much to learn of women. I shall tell you secret. Any woman willing to yell at you about your personal family affairs as she did must really care for you. Whether you deserve her love or not it seems that you already have it. You foolish child." Everyone around them where still confused about that father and son's conversation and levy was done being held.

"Alright!" she yelled "Can you please let me go now? He's obviously not going to hurt me, so you can relax." He ignored her request. "Gajeel?'' he wouldn't look at her. "Hey Gajeel! If you're not going to let me go then at least tell me why!" she began wiggling in his grasp, trying to free herself or at the very least get him to look at her. "Were you talking about me? Is that why you're being weird? What were you two saying? GAJEEL! I WANT TO KNOW! YOU CAN'T JUST HOLD ME AGAINST MY WILL WITHOUT SOME KIND OF EXPLANATION! GAJEEL LOOK AT ME!" He was doing his best to ignore her. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he looked into those sweet milk chocolate eyes. If his father was right then that meant he could have her, that she _loved _him. If he turned towards her now he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing her senseless, and what if he was wrong? Kissing her would ruin everything. So taking a deep breath he turned his head and looked into her eyes. His gaze was so intense it was like he was looking into her soul, searching for something, desperately trying to find confirmation of something. She shot him a sweet smile to reassure him. Of what she wasn't sure, but something told her that he needed it. With that smile Gajeel decided that his father was right, but now was not the time to act on this new found information. He sighed

"You're right, as usual Levy; he does deserve a chance to explain. After all he's done today; it's the least I can do. But I can't put you down yet, because he wants you to come along in case I get mouthy again." He lied. It was the best way to be alone with her and honestly he didn't want the rest of the guild to see him cry as he knew he would.

"I said no such thing, what are you up too?" levy was back to being left in the dark concerning their conversation.

"Just go with it!" Gajeel hissed back "I'm not confessing in front of all of them, and besides I think we discuss why you left in privet. Is that a problem?"

"Well you've already lied, so I can't say no now can I?"

"Why do you keep doing that?" levy interjected. "Why do you keep talking in your secret language every time you say something to me?" she sounded exasperated. "I'll go with you if you want me too, but if you don't let me go soon Gajeel I'll have to insist you carry me because I'll have forgotten how to walk." She sent him a toothy smile and he shot back a foxy grin

"I don't see a problem with that, gihi!" he picked up her torso and put her legs in his other arm.

"Wha-What? Come on Gajeel that was a joke! I was joking! It was supposed to get you to put me down not pick me up like some kind of bride!"

"Would you rather I hold you like a sack of potatoes?" he said as he flipped her over his shoulder, while he trailed behind his father towards some unknown location, his hand resting on the small of her back to keep her from tipping over.

"I'd prefer you put me down!" She screamed pounding her fists into his back. Unable to see that the great metal dragon had stopped and speed its wings, apparently wanting to fly again after all that time locked away inside of his son.

"You'll be begging me to hold you in a second.'' Gajeel laughed catching his father's drift, and jumping into the air and landing on his back, holding levy in his arms so she wouldn't hurt herself on the descent. Gajeel sat quickly legs crossed and levy in his lap. He put a hand on his father's back and felt as his dad's magic worked with his own to manipulate the metal into something safe to ride on, and turned it into a seat that covered their legs and supported his back. Once he gave a hard tap on his old man's back, Metalicana toke off into the air. "You still want me to put you down? GIHI!"

"DON'T YOU DARE! WHEN WE LAND YOUR ASS IS MINE!'' She screamed as she buried her face into his chest. His hand crept under her chin forcing her to look at his shit eating grin.

"You're going to want to look around you." She looked around her wonder in her eyes, the stars shone around them and the moon toke up most of the sky. They silently glided through the air all of them taken in the beauty around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave it there. I'm going to wait and see what happens in the manga to go on. if i get positive feed back i'll continue. Because i love them too much not too. I really hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
